He's Good and She's Beautiful
by RyleeBeth
Summary: They will always find beauty in each other. Short, Beck/Cat one-shot without any dialogue. Please R&R.


_Hello! This is my second piece of work for the Bat pairing. I had to write 2 ½ pages for my summer assignment for when school starts next week, so this is my release. _

She was Cat Valentine, the crazy, unpredictable, red-head. No, literally, I'm talking bright red hair. Her straight hair fell neatly down past her shoulders. The eccentric coloring made up for its straightness. Straight was boring, and Cat Valentine didn't like boring. Cat liked exciting, interesting things that would keep her on the edge of her seat, if she was sitting. She didn't like sitting. In fact, she liked the feeling of running and skipping until she was gasping for breath. It made her feel like she could keep up with herself. Cat also liked subtle, beautiful things. Maybe noticing the beauty in everything she saw made her insane, but she wouldn't give up the feeling of discovering something so marvelous it made her eyes tear up, even if it was just over a rock. She was Cat Valentine, and she thought he was a miracle.

He was Beck Oliver, the mysterious, handsome bad boy. He made every girl that passed him swoon. Could you really blame them, though? Beck was gorgeous. Beck was a little rough around the edges, and his brooding demeanor would sometimes overtake him. And when that sometimes would become a reality, he felt like he was drowning within himself. Why couldn't he be happy? What if he ended up like those psychos on those thrilling horror movies he watched? Surely, he wouldn't drown in himself that much. Someone would pull him back up, right? As much as Beck loved the dark, he needed someone to be his light. Someone who could give him a little thrill and unpredictability, but who could also brighten the pathways they'd walk down on together.

He was Beck Valentine, and he thought she was _his_ miracle.

Jade had a grip on Beck's arm, pulling him towards where she wanted him to go. When Jade let go, Beck was both relieved and confused. He was free, but did he really want to be free? Alone with himself? After a few weeks of hazily drifting towards her, Cat didn't have to physically grab Beck. Cat became the Sun, and Beck was content to gravitate around her. To him, she was everything.

But Cat didn't want that to be them. She didn't want to be the Sun. She wanted him to see that he was her equal. (She thought he was better than her, but the one time she tried to convince him of that, he didn't seem to comprehend the idea.) She wanted to make him see that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Cat wanted Beck to know that to her, he was everything.

On a hot summer day, Cat and Beck were at the pool. Beck smiled at Cat who was giggling at the water. Wasn't how the liquid turquoise waved so beautiful that it made you laugh? To Cat it was. Suddenly, Cat ran forward, pulling Beck along with her power. She reached the edge of the pool, and daintily tapped her toe in the water. She screeched and recoiled her foot. The water was cold, and she wanted none of it. She quickly moved back to where she was a few seconds ago, and lay back down on the lounge chair. Beck followed her and was about to sit on the chair beside down, but in an unexpected burst of bravery, Cat pulled him down so that he was on top of her.

Cat knew that Beck was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her. Not in the way that he wasn't "in her league," but in the way that he thought he would bring her down. Cat had to act quickly before his absurd views of himself could make him back out. She intertwined their hands and looked at him in the way that silently said what she always tried to tell him verbally: You're _good_, Beck. Beck looked back at her in a way that communicated the words he had always been trying to get through her head: You're _beautiful, _Cat.

Hesistantly, Beck closed the gaps between them. First, their noses touched. It feel light and happy in a way that made him giggle right along with Cat. Next, came the lips.. It was a sweet, emotional kiss. The kind that would never fail to make Cat cry whenever they watched a chick flick. Finally, it was her turn to have the bliss. She wasn't ashamed of herself anymore, and Beck wasn't afraid of himself anymore. It was a long, dark road to come into themselves and to find each other, but it was worth it.

That was then.

Now is even better.

Her dress isn't white, it's sunshine yellow, and damn, does he love it.

_ So, this might be horrible because as I said, I wrote a lot of school stuff today. Please review! It would really mean a lot to me. __ Thanks for reading._


End file.
